


Always There

by emeraldlilie



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, but it should be a thing, i so stole that tag, nothing graphic, this is for fluffy_miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is entirely a gift fic for fluffy_miracle, who has brought us so many amazing stories.  I hope I'm not crossing any lines, but I want this to be a show of support for one of my favorite authors of all time, not just fanfiction.<br/>There's nothing graphic but it could be a selfharm trigger so please don't read if that's a problem. Happy Ending though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Warning: Possible self-harm trigger/ nothing graphic  
> This is an Alpha/Omega story, for the author who has wrote some of the best Alpha/Omega stories I've ever read, in my head they're Sam and Gabriel, but it never got put into words so I guess it's open to interpretation.  
> I hope you feel better soon and come back to us when you can.

He was hurt, he hadn’t meant to, acted without thinking, but it had happened and there was no undoing it. He whined low in his throat, it had been so long since he’d thought like that, even thought he was over it, but then.

The day had started well enough, even peaceful, curled in his Alpha’s arms, not a worry in the world. Feather light kisses on his face. His Alpha cooking for him, pampering him in ways he never thought an Alpha would. He’d felt so lucky when they found each other. Lucky and scarred because surely something, someone so good couldn’t want him and all of his damage. But they’d managed, overcome all of the obstacles. 

His own family had never been fully supportive of him, but he’d found a new one. One that loved him and accepted him for who he was. He never felt like an inferior Omega with them. He had hid his scars at first, his pain. Tried to put forth an image of better, whole, undamaged, but that had been more damaging in the long run, the lying.

When they found out, he’d wanted to run, thought they’d never accept him, but instead they’d reached out and put their arms around him, loved him, healed him. Gave him peace and rest, never pushed beyond his comfort zone, were always there for him when he slipped. 

They loved him, he knew this, he did, but it had crept up on him all of a sudden. He’d been alone and it had snuck in. The doubt, the fear, the feeling of being overwhelmed, of nothing going right. There had been no reason to feel like that, but there it was suffocating him and he’d lashed out. 

He carved and he broke and he screamed and cried until there was nothing left. And then there was nothing left and it broke him more than the fear or pain had. All of his progress, his work, his measurable life of goodness, wholeness was gone. 

That was how his Alpha found him, curled in on himself and in tears. Warm, strong arms wrapped around him and held him and rocked him, rubbed warm hands up and down his back. Kissed though his hair like he could take the pain away. Whispered Love into his ears.

He was picked up and carried to bed, he was cleaned up, tears being kissed away as they fell. He told what he’d done, his Alpha was worried, and while he cared, all of his Omega’s hard work gone in one moment, he wasn’t mad. He could never be mad at his Omega. 

He made dinner and brought it up to their bedroom, serving his Mate, making sure all of the pain had passed. In it’s place was regret, but the Alpha held his Omega and assured him it would all be alright. That his family was there for him, for anything he needed, and they always would be. He would start over when he was ready, to take as long as he needed and they would all still be there, supporting him and cheering him on.

There was no getting rid of them, of Him, they were in this together, forever. No matter the path, no matter how bad it got, or how good, they were going to be together. He loved his Omega and there was nothing that would ever change that.

The Omega was weary, it couldn’t be that easy, that simple, could it? His Alpha wrapped his arms back around him and pulled him close, smiling and chuckling at his Omega, of course it was that simple. They had each other and loved each other, and no matter what else happened in life that would never change. His family would always be here for him, his Alpha, his Love, no matter what he did with the rest of his life, they would love him and support him, no matter how close or far away, he could feel their love, their support. 

He fell asleep wrapped in his Alpha’s arms, feather light kisses on his head, loved.


End file.
